Tree-felling saw heads are commonly employed in the logging industry and are usually provided with a plurality of saw teeth that are removably mounted for replacement and maintenance purposes Since environmental working conditions are usually severe, it is particularly important that the saw tooth be robust in structure to minimize machinery downtime and thereby improve operating efficiency Furthermore, the saw tooth design should be conducive of efficient cutting, even when cutting edges are dulled through use Improved overall efficiency may thus be attained through the expenditure of less energy per felled tree. This aspect is particularly significant in regions where fuel for tree-felling vehicles entails expensive transportation costs.
Although various types of saw teeth are known and used in the industry, each with an expected claim to improved cutting efficiency, nevertheless problems affecting cutting tooth efficiency persist and optimum goals of efficiency are yet to be realized.